vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse (X-Men Film Series)
Summary Apocalypse (born En Sabah Nur) is an immensely powerful and ancient mutant. He is believed to be the very first mutant, having lived for several millennia. Born prior to 3600 BC (claiming to have been worshiped by several ancient civilizations over his many lives, being called Ra, Krishna, Shen, and Yahweh / Elohim, among other names), as he rules the world in Akkaba of ancient Egypt, but is betrayed by his worshipers and entombed for millennia, while his followers, the Four Horsemen, are destroyed. Apocalypse is awakened in 1983 to learn that the world has forgotten him. Believing that without his presence humanity has grown weaker, he decides to destroy it in order to rebuild society from his point of view, and embarks to recruit new horsemen to his cause. Those being, Ororo Munroe / Storm as the Horseman of Famine, Elizabeth Braddock / Psylock as the Horseman of Pestilence, Warren Worthington III / Archangel as the Horseman of Death and finally Erik Lenhsherr / Magneto as the Horseman of War. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 6-A Name: En Sabbah Nur, Apocalypse, Ra, Krishna, Shen, Yahweh, Elohim Origin: X-Men Film Series Gender: Male Age: Over 5000 Years Old Classification: Original Mutant, Deity, Worshipped over his lives as Gods from various Religions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Matter Manipulation/Transmutation (Molecular Level), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Forcefield, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Consciousness Transfer, Knowledge Absorption, Mind Control, Power Bestowal, Deconstruction Attack Potency: At least Island level (Soon after awakening, he created a force field that imploded upon itself, causing an earthquake that could be felt from Cairo to New York. Casually turned all the buildings in Cairo to dust and built a gigantic pyramid using it), likely Continent level (Empowered Magneto to the point where he could, through preparation, quickly wipe out the surface of the world, and was still vastly stronger than him.) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and attack speed (Reacted to Quicksilver's attacks and fixed him to the ground, albeit over time) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class G with his powers (Capable of levitating Pyramids; The Giza Pyramid has an estimated weight of 5,955,000 tons) Striking Strength: Unknown (Broke Quicksilver's leg) Durability: At least Small Building level normally (Withstood hypersonic punches from Quicksilver with no damage), at least Island level with Shields / Barriers (The implosion of his force field caused an earthquake that could be felt from Cairo to New York. Easily endured all of Horseman Magneto's regular attacks). Likely Continent level (Characters realized that all of the previously mentioned efforts would not defeat him, and those happened while Apocalypse was weakened by being in a mental battle with Charles Xavier. Was only killed through Jean Grey's Phoenix powers, which left Apocalypse himself in amazement) Stamina: High Range: Planetary (The entirety of Cairo, and caused an earthquake from Cairo to New York) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Apocalypse is extremely intelligent, on par with Professor Xavier, due to him having lived many lifetimes, as well as him having the ability to absorb vast amounts of knowledge at inhuman rates) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Regenerative Healing Factor: ''' Apocalypse acquired near-instantaneous recuperative powers to mend wounds and regenerate lost anatomy. When Mystique (disguised as Psylocke) slit his throat, Apocalypse recovered immediately. Even with his armor ripped off, Apocalypse was still healing from the disintegration caused by the Phoenix. * '''Telekinesis: '''Apocalypse has formidable, telekinetic abilities, which border on matter manipulation. He is able to pull dust-like particles from matter that he can turn into various objects; he can also disintegrate objects into said particles. Apocalypse can levitate objects of immense size to launch at his opponents. Apocalypse also frequently utilized this to fuse his opponents within walls or in the ground. At the largest scale, he was shown destroying much of Cairo in a "sandstorm" and re-assembling much of the material into his own personal pyramid. However, his telekinesis is not absolute, as he needed Magneto's manipulation of the magnetic poles to destroy human civilization * '''Matter Transmutation: '''Apocalypse is able to transmutate matter into anything he wants, as he gave new, metallic wings for Archangel and a new helmet for Magneto. Apocalypse could liquefy rock surfaces and turn portions of it gelatinous and rubber-like, enabling him to trap his foes * '''Telepathy - Apocalypse had some mild telepathic abilities, able to sense telepathic activity and block enemy telepaths. He could not, however, look into someone's mind, plant or erase memories, or control it, which is why he wanted Charles' body. Still, he can instantly connect with Cerebro and force the nations to destroy all their nuclear weapons. In fact, while battling mentally with Charles, Apocalypse gained the upper hand relatively quickly, to which the fight only shifted out of Apocalypse's favor when Phoenix joined the fight. * Barriers - Apocalypse can generate an extremely durable, yellow-hued energy shield around himself, able to withstand the combined attacks of Storm's lightning, Cyclops's optical blasts, and Magneto's tremendous torrent of high-speed metal projectiles. However, it did not protect him from Phoenix's power for long. * Teleportation - Apocalypse is able to teleport over tremendous distances at will, generating an immense sphere of violet light around himself and others or a hazy, violet portal he and others can walk through. * Mutant Power Bestowal - Apocalypse can bestow others with great powers and abilities, or even enhance their natural mutant powers, as he would periodically do with each new generation of the his Horsemen of Apocalypse. He made Psylocke capable of generating more powerful and versatile energy projections, granting Archangel bio-metallic wings (far more formidable than his previous, organic ones), increasing Storm's electrokinesis generation and granting her an early onset of flight (also turning her hair white in the process), and enhanced Magneto magnetic range and scale of control great enough to manipulating Earth's magnetic poles to devastating effects. Apocalypse also amplified Professor X's telepathy, making Charles able to deliver a telepathic message from Apocalypse to all the people of Earth * Host Power Absorption -''' Every time Apocalypse's essence enters a new host body, he not only retains all of his previous abilities, but also gains the abilities of his host, thereby continually expanding on his arsenal of abilities. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:X-Men Film Series Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:20th Century Fox Category:Deconstruction Users